


If They Hurt You, Hurt Em Back

by StarKkid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Grandmaster does what he wants, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Orgy, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, This gets pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKkid/pseuds/StarKkid
Summary: Loki knew one day he would have to face the consequences of his actions. One day. He just hoped that day would be in the very distant future so he could continue living this fantasy life he had somehow made for himself.Unfortunately, the Grandmaster does not like the life Loki made for himself. So he makes Loki a new life. One which involves a lot more Grandmaster, and a lot less Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be a bit all over the place, and maybe slightly messy, but that’s only because I HATE slow builds, but I needed to put in character progression and give you guys somewhat of an idea as to where everyone is at in this story!!  
> Thor is not a main character this. This will mainly be focusing on Steve/Loki (with non-con Loki/Grandmaster as well cause I’m evil)
> 
> No warnings to put for this chapter, other than just a slight stabbing :P Oh, and also a male/male relationship, duh.

Loki knew one day he would have to face the consequences of his actions. One day. He just hoped that day would be in the very distant future so he could continue living this fantasy life he had somehow made for himself. Everything was perfect. 

After months of trying to convince The Avengers he had changed, and was no longer under the influence of Thanos, it was ultimately the Captain who first gave him a chance. And by a chance, he means he was given a cell to stay in and constant watch from the Witch and the Vision to ensure he didn’t use his magic for the evil plan they were convinced he was plotting. Given, he knew he wouldn’t be welcomed with open arms and praise. But anything was better than nothing. 

He’s not even sure why he went to The Avengers in the first place. I guess, when you’re trying to start a new beginning, the best place to start is to befriend the people you once tried to kill. Many times. 

A few months after he was given a chance, they finally let him roam about the tower (under watch still, of course.) He could use the kitchen whenever he got hungry, the training room whenever he felt the need, and the backyard whenever he required his peace. His quarters were still the cell, but Loki felt that was mostly because the only other spare room was next to the young spider kid, and even though he seemed very enthusiastic about the idea of being neighbours with a famous GOD, the other Avengers were a bit more cautious. But Loki didn’t mind. 

Apart from the constant watch, the cell provided him with peace. It was below the main quarters - it was dark and quiet. It was perfect for him. 

One night, he was being watched by none other than the Captain himself, after they had all come to the conclusion that Loki was not as big of a threat as they thought originally, and for some strange reason, Loki had grown tired of his many books, so he chose to study the man instead. He studied his golden hair was somehow messy, yet perfect at the same time. The way his blue eyes would glisten ever so slightly when he looked in a certain direction towards the lights, almost blinding Loki in the process. The way the grey coloured shirt the Captain was wearing seemed to be just slightly too small on purpose, each thread holding on for dear life as they worked hard to stay wrapped around the bulging muscles.

Loki must’ve been staring for too long, and not subtly enough (not that he was trying to be subtle) as he was disturbed from his thoughts.

“What?” 

“What?” Loki replied, clearly not caring that he had been caught staring.

“What are you looking at?” The Captain asked, standing up from his chair and taking a step towards the cell, arms folding across his chest.

“You.” Loki said, not moving from his seat on the edge of the bed.

“Clearly. Why?”

“Why not?” Loki knew he could be a pain sometimes, especially with his words. He knew exactly the response he needed to give, in order to get what he wanted. He was still debating in his mind what he wanted from this scenario. Was he just bored? Lonely? Interested?

“Do you want something?” The Captain finally asked after a deep breath. He didn’t seem annoyed, more like a stern parent who just wanted to know what their child was after so he could go back to what he was doing.

“No.”

“Then stop.”

“Why?” This was a question the Captain clearly wasn’t expecting. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when he couldn’t think of a proper response. Loki continued to stare at him, a slight smirk on his face.

After a few seconds of silence, the Captain let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, and took his seat back on the chair, ignoring Loki.

Loki always looks back on this memory as his favourite. It’s nothing special, or romantic, but it’s the first conversation he and Steve had. The conversation that started it all.

After a few weeks, the small exchange of words developed into small conversations, eventually even outside of the cell room. Usually most of the Avengers ignored Loki, which is why they were shocked to see Steve and Loki in the middle of a conversation, drinking coffee at the kitchen table one day. And then again, this time sitting opposites on the long couch. Most of the time they were only talking about small things, never anything personal.

Then one day.

“Why did you invade New York?” 

That took Loki by surprise. He wasn’t sure when they started asking personal questions, and he definitely wasn’t ready to go back down that lane. Loki sat in his cell, reading his book, not even bothering to look up at the Captain who sat in his chair outside the cell, his own book in hand. Loki just shrugged.

He heard a small scoff come from the man, but nothing further.

No more personal questions for a few days. Just small remarks over coffee, and the occasional talk about fighting techniques. Then…

“How come you don’t have a hammer like Thor?”

“I don’t need one.” Loki said, flipping the page to his book, his tone clearly ending this topic.

A few more days. “What did Thor mean when he said you were ‘adopted’?”

“He means that we’re not brothers.”

“Yeah but-“ The Captain began.

“Why do you feel the need to know about my personal stories?” Loki cut him off, closing his book and finally looking up. No one had ever asked him so many questions about himself, and he certainly wasn’t used to talking about them.

“Am I not allowed to ask?” The Captain asked, not backing down.

“It is nothing of your concern, Captain.” His voice was stern, clearly trying to get his point across that he was done with these questions.

“Steve.” Was the only reply he got. “What?” He was slightly taken aback, mentally preparing himself for a battle of words. “You keep calling me ‘Captain’. Just.. call me Steve.” The Captain – Steve.. said with a small grin, and then continued to read his book, leaving Loki all kinds of confused.

Loki recalls this as the moment he knew Steve cared for him, whether Steve knew it or not at the time. Since then, more personal questions were asked, and surprisingly, Loki answered them. Not in depth, just a small reply. Eventually, Steve even began telling Loki his own personal stories without Loki even asking. It was something Loki wasn’t used to. Someone wanting to talk to him, wanting to know about him. 

Days turned into more weeks. Small replies turned into conversations. Stories. And before either of them had realised.. they were falling for each other.

Those first few months were the start of something special for Loki. The first time he truly felt like someone cared for him, and he cared for someone else. He can think back to all the memories he and Steve have together: Their first date, their first kiss, their first time, telling The Avengers about them. But these first few memories are what Loki holds onto the most. His greatest fear of losing these memories. Right behind his greatest fear of losing Steve.

Which, ironically enough, could potentially be an issue now.

Loki knew one day he would have to face the consequences of his actions. One day. He just hoped that day would be in the very distant future so he could continue living this fantasy life he had somehow made for himself.

“Father is dying.” Thor, who himself had been missing for months, stated bluntly one normal evening. Loki and Steve were in the training room at the time with the Witch, Loki teaching her about illusions, when they heard the sudden crash of lightning outside, all of them instantly realising what it meant.

Without much preparation or time, Loki and Thor agreed to travel back home together to spend what could potentially be Odin’s final days by his side. But Steve, ever so stubborn, begged to come along. Something about being polite and meeting Loki’s father whilst he still could. Loki isn’t sure how he agreed to it. Nothing bad could happen, he told himself. It’s just for a few days.

And now here he was. Thor to his right, Mjolnir in his hand, ready for battle, and Steve pushed behind him, Loki standing protectively in front of the human, his daggers drawn.

“Who are you?” Thor asked, more of a demand then an actual question. All three of them staring ahead at the figure who had just emerged.

“Kneel.” Was all she said. A very familiar smirk plastered across her face. Loki knew that sounded familiar, and flashbacks came rushing back to him all at once. Memories he had tried to move on from. Maybe he had just misheard her?

“I beg your pardon?” He was mentally slapping himself for how polite and taken aback he sounded. You would think for someone who tried to take over the world he would sound more menacing in times like these.

A slight pause, everyone ready to pounce at any moment. “Before your Queen.”

“I don’t think so, ma’am.” A familiar voice stated from behind Loki. Dammit, Steve. Just be quiet.

“Enough of this.” His brother stated, clearly not in the mood to be dealing with a potential threat right now after his father had just passed. Everything after that happened way too quickly for Loki to process.

He’s fairly certain Thor threw his hammer at lady (Hela, he had assumed after his father’s final discussion with them), and he’s nearly 99% certain that Hela had just crushed Mjolnir with no effort at all. But after that, Loki went straight into defence mode.

Loki knows a threat when he sees one, and if he wasn’t convinced already, he definitely was now. Steve was only human. He was stronger than the average human no doubt, but still only human. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be in this battle. Loki’s new priority was getting Steve home.

Loki saw his opportunity when Hela’s battle armour was emerging. Based on the illusion around it, Loki knew it must’ve been a similar illusion to the one he uses, and he knew that means Hela would be distracted for only a few milliseconds. Using this moment, he launched his daggers at her chest, grabbed Steve’s hand and ran. He knew it was a cowardly move, to run from danger instead of fighting it, but this wasn’t about him or his pride. It was about Steve’s safety. He needed to get to Skurge. He needed to get off Asgard.

He ran as fast as he could while dragging Steve behind him, teleporting was out of the question as it was far too dangerous to teleport 2 beings. He could hear Steve arguing with him about ‘needing to fight’ and ‘what about Thor?’ But Thor could handle himself, and if not, he would catch up. 

He could see the Watchtower in the distance, he was close. Just a few more steps and Steve would be safe.

“Loki!” He heard shouting from behind him. He quickly looked back to see Thor quickly catching up, and a small green glow just behind him. Nearly there. He kept telling himself, ignoring all the protests Steve was making.

Loki looked back ahead. Convincing himself he hadn’t just seen Thor get knocked down. “Skur-“ Loki started, trying to get the new Guard’s attention early enough so he could out of here, but he was cut off. A sharp pain came stabbing through his leg, and he tumbled, Steve crashing with him.

Loki looked down to see his own dagger he had thrown before piercing through his thigh. Dammit. He muttered, frustrated. The pain didn’t bother him, he had been through worse. But now, those few seconds were all Hela needed to catch up.

Continuing to ignore Steve’s concern, he looked around for Thor, mentally pleading that he was okay, but instead was greeted by Hela towering over him and Steve. Loki knew he could walk, potentially run, so he instantly tried to jump up and get Steve away again, however before he got the chance, Hela stomped down onto of the handle of the dagger sticking into his leg, pushing it all the way through until it came out the other side of his thigh.

 

“Stop!” He heard Steve shout, his handing shooting at Hela to shove her away. Where the hell was Thor?! This was all happening too quickly. His mind was racing, so many thoughts making their way to the surface. 

He looked around again for Thor as Hela walked away towards Skurge, surely about to kill him but that was not a concern of Loki’s right now.

Eventually, Thor emerged from the distance, stumbling across the rainbow bridge towards Loki and Steve. Stumbling was definitely not something Thor did often, and certainly not something Loki ever saw him do. A million negative thoughts and concerns came flooding through again, Loki trying to force himself to push them away and focus on Steve’s safety.

“We have to get Steve out of here!” Loki shouted at Thor, ignoring the pain pulsing through his leg, and forcing himself up, Steve assisting him as best he could.

“Agreed, but we can’t leave Hela on Asgard!” Thor stated as he approached, both brothers ignoring the others obvious injuries and only focusing on the game plan. “What do we do?” Thor looked at Loki as he asked. Loki didn’t know how to respond. Thor never asked him to come up with a game plan.

“We have to get Steve home!” Was all Loki could say. It was Loki could care about! He didn’t care what happened to Asgard, he never considered it his home. Steve was his home.

“Alright boys.” They were cut off. Everyone looking towards Hela in the watchtower, a very surprisingly alive Skurge by her side. “This has been a great family reunion, but I have bigger plans now. Farewell.”

Before anyone had time to react, Skurge turned Heimdall’s sword in place. “NO-“ Thor began as bright lights shot towards them, Loki’s eyes widening in fear. Not for himself or Thor. He didn’t care what happened to them or where they were being taken. He reached out for Steve, trying to be faster than the speed of light to shove Steve out of the way, which now that he thinks back to it, wasn’t the brightest idea either, but like Loki said, everything was happening way too quickly.

Loki, Steve and Thor were all sucked into the void of the Bifrost.

And now, here he was. Loki, all alone, lying face down on the ground in a dump, electricity pulsing through his body, unable to move as a tanned lady with dark brown hair dragged him towards her ship. No Thor in sight. No Steve in sight.

All by himself. Dealing with the fact that Steve was probably dead.


	2. A Few Doors Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up, surrounded by strangers and an old man who has no idea what personal space is.  
> Where is Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who loved my first chapter to my first aooo story!!
> 
> This one is a bit small, but I promise the main story is coming up!!!

Loki can’t remember how long it’s been since he eventually passed out from the electric current pulsating through his body. He can’t remember how long it was before he did pass out. It felt like a few hours, at least. The electricity making its way through his nerves was hardly the most painful thing he’s ever endured, hell, it probably doesn’t even make the top 10. Loki has always prided himself on his pain tolerance, and his ability to withstand a substantial amount of torture (thanks to his time with Thanos). However, he’d never really been tested for how long he could withstand that pain for. And even though the electric shock was hardly a ‘torture worthy’ amount of pain in itself, the amount of time he had to endure that pain was enough for his body to eventually give in and shut down.

When he awoke, he was now longer on the ship with the darkhaired lady who ‘greeted’ him on this planet. Instead, he was strapped to a chair. Arms and ankles secured by a thick metal bar, unbreakable even to a god of his virtue. He tried giving them a slight tug, more as a reflex if anything with his mind still foggy and his eyes still adjusting to his surroundings. When he felt their strength, he quickly realised he wouldn’t be getting out of this with his strength, not yet anyway. 

As his focus became less blurry, he noticed he was in a large, palace looking room. He started slowly adjusting to the beings that surrounded, most of them ignoring him completely, amidst a conversation, and the others seeming quite intrigued with whatever was going on. Ugh, Loki just wished his mind would hurry up and start letting him focus a bit more on this situation. Instead, he was interrupted by his groggy thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing.

“Found this one out by the docks. Seems like he woulda been someone else’s food had I not stumbled upon him.” It was a female voice. Loki looked ahead and his eyes cleared onto the same lady who had started this whole scenario. She was standing next to a man in a chair, looking quite proud of herself. Loki made a mental note to kill her as soon as he realised where he was and what was going on.

“What happened to, uh, his leg?” The older man asked, his hand waving in front of him, signalling to Loki’s leg where Hela had only just stabbed him earlier.

Hela. Loki suddenly remembered. He was on Asgard, fighting Hela with.. Steve. Loki immediately shot up, all of the fog in his mind clearing away in an instant as he went straight into defence mode once again. Where was Steve?! 

Loki once again tried tugging on his restraints, hoping this time he would have more strength. Nothing.

“Woah Woah Woah there, uh, princess, calm down, yeah?” It was the man again.

Loki ignored him and tried calling out for Steve. Maybe he was nearby? Steve! He tried to shout, but instead found his voice missing. No, not missing, muffled. Blocked. How did he not notice until now? He was gagged. An old rag shoved into his mouth. Steve!! He tried again, trying to force the rag out of his mouth.

Loki only now realised he couldn’t cast his magic. He couldn’t summon his only defence to get him out of here. Was it the chair? The gag? There was so much going on, he couldn’t pin point a single thing. Only the fact that he now felt even more helpless then before. STEVE!

“Is that what you said he was saying before, Scrapper 142?” Why was no one helping him? Who were these people?

There was a sigh. “Yep. Over and over and over again while he was immobile on my ship. It was insufferable.” The girl took a giant swig of a huge bottle Loki only now realised she was holding by her side. “Had to gag him to keep my peace.” With a shrug, she changed the topic, clearly not having a care in the world as to the sentence she had just said. “So, I take 1 million.”

“Tell her she’s dreaming. This contender is already wounded, hardly a good deal.” This time it was a smaller, stockier woman who was standing to the other side of the man in the chair. She seemed like some sort of guard, but Loki couldn’t realise focus at this point. He just wanted Steve. He wanted to get out of here, murder everyone in this room, and find Steve.

“Who said anything about a, uh, a contender? Hmm, Topaz?” Topaz. Finally, Loki had at least one name. You never realise how small you can feel when you’re surrounded by strangers gawking at you, and you don’t even know any of their names. At least this way, their deaths will now feel more personal.

The darkhaired lady scoffed this time and took another giant swig of her drink. “Whatever. You decide what you want with him and transfer my units.” And with that, she started walking away, not even bothering to give Loki a second glance as she passed him. “No less then 1 Mil!” She shouted as she made her exit. She was still on the top of the kill list. 

 

The old man stood from his chair, a look of curiosity and amusement plastered on his face as he stared at Loki, a small grin on his expression. He made his way towards Loki, suddenly invading his personal space to place a gently hand on Loki’s chin, not forceful, but definitely assertive. Loki suddenly felt sick. His mind racing with thoughts of Steve and how screwed he definitely seemed to be. The man used his grip to move Loki’s face to look at him, so he had a clear view of the beautiful specimen placed before him. Loki wanted nothing more than to bite his fingers off for touching him. No one had the right to place a hand on him. No one but Steve, of course.

Loki tried to move his face away, his brows furrowing at the man, his facials being his only method of communication at the moment. “You are quite the, uh, beautiful sight, aren’t you, Princess?” His expression was now a huge grin, as if he had just found a lost kitten that his parents had told him he could keep. “Would be a shame for anything else to happen to you..” He was completely ignoring all of Loki’s struggles to move his face away and any noises Loki was making to threaten him. His thumb started gently caressing Loki’s cheek, as if trying to calm him down with just his touch. 

Loki didn’t know what to make of this situation. He still didn’t know where he was, or where Steve was (if he was even alive), but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Steve was fine. Loki would be fine. He’d fight his way out of this and find Steve. He just hoped to the norns that Steve wasn’t in the same situation as him – being gagged, bound and touched by a complete stranger. Just the thought of Steve in that situation made Loki’s blood boil.

“To the chambers, Grandmaster?” Topaz spoke up, finally interrupted Loki’s thoughts, and the mans – The Grandmasters – unwanted touch. He stood tall, adjusting his large, golden robe by his side.

“This one deserves better than that, Topaz. Show some, uh, manners, to my new, uh…” He paused, trying to find the correct word. “Love.” Uh, excuse me?

“And what about Tobias?” 

“Tobias hasn’t been satisfying me for a while now. Dispose of him.” He said with a flick of his wrist towards 2 more guards standing behind Topaz, and they both must’ve understood what he meant as they both marched away immediately. The Grandmaster returned his focus to Loki, still helplessly bound to the metal chair, unable to cast his magic for help. “Take him to my chambers.” And with that, he walked away from Loki and back to Topaz. “And make sure he’s, uh, comfortable and presentable, yeah?” Looking back at Loki one last time, he offered him a single smile.

Loki felt the force of the chair he was bound to being pulled away. He tried one last time to break himself free, to shout for Steve, to summon his magic, anything! He had no idea where he was being taken to, and what if Steve was here? This could be the last chance to see anyone ever again, what if he missed Steve among these people? What if Steve was in this room?! STEVE!

No use. He was pulled away, out of the palace room and down a hallway. Photo frames hung high on the wall, most of them displaying The Grandmaster himself. There were several doors he passed, and he made sure to count them and study this hallway as best he could for when he finally escaped (and he would escape). One of the doorways they passed was slightly open, a small crack in the door with a single line of light illuminating into the hallway.

Loki managed to peep into the room, not able to see much, but maybe there was a clue, or something that could help him inside. He saw slight movement from inside the room, but not enough to make out a shape, or give him any clue to anything that would be helpful. As far as he knew, it was just a room. Nothing special. The guards continued to pull him away, towards a room at the very end of the hallway, with a huge golden frame. Clearly the Grandmasters, Loki thought as he entered, the doorways and hall no longer his priority on studying.

Loki was completely unaware of the tall, golden haired midgardian that occupied the room only a few doors down from him. The human that saw Loki getting pulled away, but couldn’t call out to him and run to him as he, himself, was bound to his own chair.

Oh, what a day this has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit short, i know, but I promise, Loki is about to suffer, Steve is about to suffer, and Grandmaster is just going to be having a great time watching all the suffering.  
> I've read fics where the Grandmaster is good with words and is able to get you to WANT to do things to benefit him, but I'm perceiving him more as someone who just takes what he wants, he doesn't bother sugarcoating anything. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Like I said, this chapter was a bit all over the place, but I promise the good stuff will be happening starting as of the next chapter!!!!!!


End file.
